


Midnight Cravings for a Sleepy Stiles

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bump Talking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, midnight cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, this is what family was made for. Two o’clock pregnancy craving runs to McDonald’s.</p>
<p>Or the one where Stiles is awaken early in the morning by Derek's pregnancy Cravings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cravings for a Sleepy Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am so sorry! With finals and everything its just been a rush and i havent had time to update! I am defintely going to start posting more in between my summer school times! This is way overdue!!! I hope you do like and as always prompts and suggestions can be posted below or put on my tumblr Kayolive-Horan.tumblr.com !! Stay classy everyone:)

Stiles felt something poking him and something heavy sitting on his chest as he tried to sleep. He grumbled and went to turn over trying to bat whatever annoying thing it was away from him, but he found he was stuck under the weight. With a sigh, he opened one eye to find his pregnant husband sitting on top of him whispering his name and poking him in the face like a five year old complete with the pouty face frown. Real mature Derek, Real mature.

“Wha-what time is it? And why in all things supernatural am I up so early? Why did you wake me up Derek,” Stiles grumbled with a yawn looking over to see the clock. 1:36. Great just the time I wanted to be awake in the morning, he thought to himself sleepily.

“You need to take me McDonald’s,” Derek said looking at him with bright eyes and a too large smile that spelled mischief as he bounced slightly, knocking the air out of Stiles’ lungs for a split second. “I want some Chicken Nuggets, a large fry, and a large smoothie,” Derek said with a dreamy smile on his face as he rubbed his very swollen belly lightly. Since Derek was about nine and a half months, Stiles knew that when he had cravings it meant that he would get impatient if it wasn’t given to him soon as possible, and a grumpy pregnant werewolf was not a lot of fun to have at two in the morning. It usually ended with pillows thrown in his face and sleeping on the couch the rest of the night.

“Okay, Okay. I’m getting up, but you first you have to get off of me,” Stiles said lightly shoving his mate off of him. Derek gave him a big smile as he slid off and went to go find some clothes to put in since he was currently just wearing boxers because Beacon Hills at night got “too damn hot for a pregnant man.” Stiles sighed and turned over listening to his mate rustle around for clothing. He must have fell asleep cause the next thing he knew, his body was being catapulted out of bed and onto the hardass floor.

“What the hell was that for,” Stile demanded rubbing his back and bum from where they had smacked against the ground. All he saw was his husband grinning widely at him and then clothes being thrown at his face.

“No cussing in front of the baby. I’ll be in the car. Don’t take too long,” Derek called as he went down the stairs. Stiles groaned, what had his life become after all these years.

Derek was sitting patiently in the car. He was fiddling with the radio while he waited for Stiles to come down. Stiles couldn’t help but feel possessive as he saw that Derek was wearing one of his oversized shirts(which of course was small on the pregnant werewolf) and a pair his basketball shorts too. Stiles just couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have this man as his mate, husband, lov-

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud horn and thank god they didn’t have any neighbors or else that would have woken up the whole neighborhood. Stiles glared at the front seat, only to find Derek glaring right back at him.

“C’mon Stiles, I’m hungry!” Derek growled and Stiles was pretty sure that he saw a flash of red in the nighttime. Oh god. Red eyes did not lead anywhere good. He hustled to the car and hopped in the passenger side since Derek still refused to let him drive the Camero unless it was a special occasion. The nearest 24 hour McDonald’s was forty minutes away, so it was gonna be a long drive.

Stiles drifted off in the passenger seat, face pressed against the glass he snored lightly. He woke up to quiet murmuring and in the mirror he could see Derek quietly talking to their baby and rubbing gently over his now very large bump. Stiles almost wanted to coo at the sight.

“He was a good man, your grandpa, my dad, just got taken away at the wrong time. Your Papa says not to blame myself, but sometimes I can’t help but feel as everything I love is one day going to just leave me again.” Stiles bit back the tears that were threatening to start and he felt like he was intruding on something private. 

Derek laughed as he rubbed over his stomach lightly, “Someone is little feisty for two in the morning. Don’t worry I’m getting you some food now. We are going to have….” Stiles drifted back off listening to the hushed voice of his mate comforting their child, with a small smile on his face.

 

Stiles woke up to Derek’s voice ordering at the drive through. “Yes I would like a forty piece McNugget with Sweet and Sour and Honey Mustard sauce, a large fry, and two strawberry banana smoothies,” Derek turned to Stiles and flashed him a toothy grin, “Oh! I’m sorry; did you want me to order you something?” Stiles couldn’t help but crack up as they pulled forward to pay. Derek always did have a large appetite, he could just imagine the ladies face that took their order. 

 

They arrived back at the house, Derek’s food craving effectively sated. Stiles was just glad Derek was a werewolf or else he would definitely being having a sodium and fat overload, complete with the swollen ankles and everything. Derek yawned as he shucked off his clothes onto the floor and climbed into bed with Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as Derek wrapped around him like an octopus, his head underneath Stiles’ chin. He felt Derek kiss his chest through his shirt and a little “I Love You” being whispered before he drifted off. 

Stiles didn’t care if he had to get up every day at one in the morning to get Chicken Nuggets, he would do it gladly for his mate and his baby. Because really, this is what family was made for. Two o’clock pregnancy craving runs to McDonald’s.


End file.
